You and I
by SimonSeville08
Summary: It's been five years since their first date, and now they're getting married... what will happen on their wedding day? will it be perfect and memorable just like their first date? Read it to find out! CGI universe!Rated K! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello guys, here's another __**2 Chapters**__ one-shot Simonette fanfic! I started doing this on Valentines and planned on posting it the next day, but I didn't because of school activities… oh well, hope you like it! Please read and __**review**__! _

One beautiful afternoon, a purple clad chipette sat quietly in her room, in front of a big round mirror. A table stood beside her, different cosmetics and make ups are scattered at its flat top. She looked around for a moment then into the mirror. She saw her reflection in it, her purple orbs behind those purple rimmed glasses. Her brunette hair tied in a bun. And the lavender colored bathrobe she's wearing. She closed her eyes and sighed. She hummed softly, a song she remembered five years ago. A minute later, her sister, a pink clad chipette, entered the room.

"What's wrong Jean?" she asked.

"Nothing Brit, I'm fine" Jeanette replied.

"Nervous, are we?" Brittany smiled as she put her paws in Jeanette's shoulder.

Jeanette sighed and nodded her head. She looked again at the mirror "Brit?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he loves me?" she asked.

"Of course he loves you, what kind of question is that Jean?" she replied.

"Well, I'm not that beautiful or hot like you, I mean…there are many others around better than me" Jeanette said.

"Aw, thank you" Brittany replied to the first statement "You know Jean, if he didn't love you, he'll not wait for five long years, he chose you because he thinks that you are the only one for him. And in fact, you're lucky to have Simon"

"You're right, thank you Brit" Jeanette said and smiled to her sister.

"You're welcome" she smiled back. She pulled away then headed towards the table "I'll be the one in charge to make you beautiful tonight. So beautiful that he can wait again for another five years!" she grinned.

"Ok Brit, I'll leave everything to you" Jeanette giggled.

"So, can you tell me again what happened when you first met him?" Brittany asked as she pampered her younger sister.

"Brit, I already told you that a million times" Jeanette rolled her eyes, but with a smile.

"Please, your love story is so good I never get tired listening to it" Brittany pleaded.

"Ok, so it starts with…" Jeanette started.

* * *

><p><em>*Ring* the school bell rang loudly all through the campus. Jeanette walked along the hallway, and hugged her books tightly so it won't fell down. She walked slowly, and tried her best not to trip down in her own foot. After a minute, she made a sigh of relief for her room is now only a few steps away. Suddenly a flash of blue object bumped into her, and made her fell backwards; her purple rimmed glasses flew away in the process.<em>

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she heard a voice. She opened her eyes but only saw a blue blur in front of her._

"_No…no...It's okay" Jeanette said, as she searched for her glasses. Luckily she was able to grab it on the floor beside her. She put it back to her eyes immediately. As soon as her sight cleared, she saw a chipmunk in a blue sweater, also wearing glasses, except that they are black and round. What caught her attention are his blue orbs that stared directly to her purple ones, she stared at it dreamily for a couple of seconds._

"_Miss? Are you okay?" the chipmunk lend Jeanette a paw._

_Jeanette broke free from her trance "Yeah, I'm fine" she gladly took his hand and got up._

"_I'm really sorry about what happened" the chipmunk said, as he gathered up Jeanette's book that are scattered all over the floor._

"_No, it's nothing… really" she said. _

_The chipmunk stood up and handed over the books to her "Here's your—"he stopped as he stared to Jeanette "Wow, she's beautiful, I didn't noticed it before" he thought._

_Jeanette also stared at him, having the same thought "He's cute, I didn't noticed it before" she made a mental note._

"_Hi…My name's Simon" he introduced, and sheepishly offered his paw._

"_Hello Simon, I'm Jeanette" she shook his paw, and blushed softly in the process._

_Simon smiled and glanced at his wristwatch "Oh no I'm late, I have to go" he said and let go of her paw then ran away towards the opposite direction "Nice meeting you Jeanette!" he shouted at his shoulder._

"_Nice meeting you too Simon" she waved as she watch him disappear in the hallway. She looked down to her paw where Simon touched it. She sighed then headed towards her own class._

* * *

><p>"…and that's how we've met" Jeanette smiled.<p>

"Wait, how can you tell what's in his mind that moment? Like the 'wow, she's beautiful' thingy?" Brittany asked as she applied some make up to her younger sister.

"He told me that in our first date of course" Jeanette replied.

"Oh right, can you tell me what happened to your first date?" Brittany asked.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" Jeanette raised her eyebrow.

"Please?" Brittany pleaded

"Ok, alright, so…" Jeanette started.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a couple of week since the day Jeanette and Simon met. After that first meeting, Simon and Jeanette always bumped to each other no matter where they are. At first, they thought it's only a coincidence, but a few days ago, they learned that they are neighbors and their houses are just a few blocks away from each other. Because of that, those two always go to school and their home together. They started hanging out a lot, although they have different classes, they always find time talking to each other during break times. They got closer and closer each day, sharing different things, talking about their lives, and many others.<em>

"Wait, why do you always tell stories in third person?" Brittany asked.

"Because I like it that way, So that I won't have any hard time explaining things" Jeanette reasoned "So, can I get back to the story?"

"Ok, sure" Brittany said.

"So, I was saying…" Jeanette continued.

_One day, Jeanette and Simon walked together to school just like always, except that Simon is quiet this time, he didn't seem like himself that day. Normally, he would talk about science things which Jeanette really like._

"_Simon is anything alright?" Jeanette asked._

_Simon lifted his head up, and looked straight to the purple clad chipette "Yeah, everything is alright" he said._

_Jeanette raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying what he said "You're lying, I'm sure that something is bugging you"_

_Simon stayed silent as he walked, and lowered his head again._

_Jeanette felt bad and realized that what she'd said is not good "I'm sorry, I won't force you if you don't want to tell it to me" she apologized._

"_No, it's fine, I-I'll tell you about it later, promise" Simon stuttered._

_Jeanette only nodded as a response. The two walked silently all the way to their school. When they entered the lobby, they said goodbye to each other._

"_See you later Jeanette" Simon said._

"_You too, we should be going, I think we're late" Jeanette said, looking at her watch._

"_Right, goodbye!" Simon waved at her as he ran away towards his class._

"_Bye" Jeanette waved back and walked to her class._

_Later that day, on lunch break, Jeanette waited silently on the cafeteria. She stayed in a table where she and Simon always hang out every break. The food she made for both of them started to get cold, but still there are no signs of the blue clad chipmunk._

"_Where is he?" she murmured._

_A minute later, she saw Simon scampered on the floor then hopped to their table "Sorry, I'm late… kinda busy" he apologized._

"_It's okay, so are you hungry?" she asked._

"_Absolutely" he said, as he sat down beside Jeanette._

"_Today I prepared… Toaster waffles, your favorite!" Jeanette yelled excitedly "and a salad with lots of cucumbers!" she added._

"_Wow, you really know what I really like when it comes to the food" Simon chuckled._

"_Of course I know. You eat these things all the time whenever I go to your house" Jeanette giggled._

"_Well, not all the time, that's exaggerated" Simon said._

_Jeanette giggled again "So, you said earlier that you will tell me something" she said changing the subject._

"_What will I tell?" Simon asked confused._

_Jeanette's facial expression changed "What? You forgotten already?" she asked, her arms crossed in her chest._

"_What did I forgot?" Simon asked again._

"_Pfft, Nevermind!" she said, gulping the cold toaster waffle without chewing._

"_Hey slow down, you might choke out" Simon warned. As if on cue, Jeanette choked. Simon offered her an orange juice which she quickly glugged down._

"_Told you" Simon said patting Jeanette's back._

"_It's your fault, dummy" Jeanette said between coughs._

"_What? Why me?" Simon asked._

"_Because you forgot your promise" she pointed a finger at him._

"_Hey, I'm just messing with you, I didn't forgot my promise, come with me later at the school oval" Simon said._

_Jeanette rolled her eyes "Ok, its better be good" she adjusted her glasses._

_Simon just smiled and the two continued eating their lunch._

* * *

><p>*Ring* Jeanette's phone in the room started ringing "I'll get it, be back in a sec" Brittany said.<p>

"Ok" Jeanette responded. When Brittany left to get the phone, Jeanette looked again at her mirror. She could say that Brittany is doing an amazing job making her beautiful. "I hope Simon will like it" she sighed at the thought. A minute later, Brittany returned with good news.

"Who is it Brit?" Jeanette asked.

"It's the designer, he said that your wedding dress will be here any minute now" Brittany said excitedly.

"Wow, really? I can't wait to see it" Jeanette said.

"So, we need to hurry to pamper you up so that when the dress came in, you will be ready to wear it" Brittany smiled as she grabbed another set of make ups.

"You're right" she said then glanced at the clock "and it's nearly 6, the wedding starts at 8, I don't want my groom to wait for me" she giggled.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll be finish in no time" Brittany replied.

_A/N: Ok, I'll put the date thing in the next chapter… so don't worry. Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed. __**Please review**__! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __**Ok, I've made a mistake. This will not be a 2 chapter story because the plot is longer than I thought it would be (ideas keeps on circling around my head and I need to write them down**__). So here's the next chapter. This time, it's Simon's turn to tell the tale. Hope you'll like it! __**R&R**__!  
><em>_**P.S. – The song I used is the very soul of this story and also the main reason why I made this fanfic. If you like to listen, you can find it in YouTube, the title is "You and I" J.R.A by Chance  
><strong>_

Back at the Seville's house, a blue clad chipmunk is busy styling his hair at the front of the mirror. Suddenly, his older brother pops up behind him.

"Hey Bro, what are you doing?" Alvin asked. He wore a black coat with bow tie and red shirt inside.

"Isn't it obvious Alvin? I'm fixing my messy hair" Simon replied without looking to his older brother.

"You're doing it wrong, ladies likes messy hair—"Alvin said but was cut off by Simon.

"Like yours?"

"Yes, and I'd say it's very effective" Alvin leaned closer, whispering the word 'effective'.

"Alvin, what will happen later this evening is not just like any other ordinary parties. It's a wedding, remember?" Simon rolled his eyes "and I have to look neat and formal" he added.

"Oh right…" Alvin hopped up and landed beside his brother. "Hey Si, you still didn't tell me about your first date with Jeanette"

"And why are you interested?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… nothing, I mean, to kill some time" he glanced at the wall clock "Look, we still have 2 full hours before the wedding"

"Hmm, you have a point; maybe we should loosen the tension and relax a little bit" he put down the comb.

"Are you nervous Bro?" Alvin asked.

"Of course I'm not, I'm just a little jumpy" Simon reasoned.

"But it's the same" Alvin chuckled.

"But different" Simon smiled. "So, about our first date…" Simon started.

* * *

><p><em>Simon already planned everything. The food, the venue, and his gift are ready. "All right, I already told her to meet me at the oval after dismissal, and with some help of my friends, everything will be according to the plan" he thought to himself while in his last class. <em>

_*Ring* the bell rang, and the teacher quickly dismissed the class and leave the room._

_Simon's friends who will help approached him. "Guys, go now to the 3__rd__ floor balcony, I'll give a signal when it's time" Simon ordered. His classmates smiled and nodded in response as they leave the room._

_Simon fixed his bag and headed towards the school oval. When he got outside, the sky is already tinted with the colors blue, red, yellow and orange, which means it's almost sunset and the sun is on its way to slumber._

_He arrived at the oval and quickly saw Jeanette and approached her. "Jeanette!" Simon called._

"_Hey Simon" Jeanette replied. "So?"_

"_I'll tell you about it when… you defeat me in chess" Simon smiled as he revealed a chess board._

_Jeanette smiled and said "Challenge accepted, get ready to say it because you're gonna lose"_

"_I don't think so" Simon laid the chess board at the soft grass._

"That's your first date with her? Playing a boring board game?" Alvin asked.

"No. I'm not yet finish Alvin" Simon adjusted his glasses "The real date is just about to begin"

_5 minutes later, Jeanette showed a triumphant grin "Checkmate!" she yelled._

"_Impossible!" Simon shouted in disbelief "Ok, alright, you win" he said._

_Jeanette giggled "So? Now that I defeated you on your board game—"she said but cut off by Simon._

"_Come with me" Simon got up and offered his paw to Jeanette._

_Jeanette smiled and gladly took it. Simon escorted Jeanette closer to the main building where the school's balcony can be clearly seen. They stopped on a certain spot "So?" Jeanette asked._

_Simon smiled and waved his hand in the air. On cue, a huge tarpaulin slid off from the balcony. Jeanette looked at it for a second then gasped. "Simon…" is the only word she could say._

"_Well, just like what is written in there…" Simon inhaled deeply to gather some courage then sighed "Jeanette Miller, can you go out with me?"_

_Jeanette smiled and said "Sure Simon, I'd love to"._

_Simon smiled and pulled something from his pocket. "First, you must wear this" Simon held up a piece of cloth._

"_What is that?" Jeanette asked in a baffled expression._

"_A blindfold, so our date's venue would be a surprise" Simon said._

"_We're going out right now? But, I'm not ready, my clothes are inappropriate for the date" Jeanette said a little embarrassed._

"_Don't worry, you look perfectly fine with those clothes" Simon said admiring his date's purple skirt and lavender t-shirt with jacket._

"_O-ok" Jeanette turned around and let Simon put the blindfold around her eyes._

"_There, now stick closely to me" Simon said. Jeanette obeyed and clung to him, the blindfold is making her uneasy but excited at the same time. She couldn't believe that Simon would ask her on a date; it is so sudden "Where is he taking me? Where are we now? Will I like the place?" these questions circled around Jeanette's mind. Suddenly, Simon stopped in his track. She could tell that they're still inside the school campus, because they only walked for about 10 minutes. She could still feel the soft grass beneath her feet._

"_Simon? Are we there yet? This blindfold is making me uncomfortable" Jeanette said._

"_Don't worry, we're almost there" Simon said._

_Jeanette heard a sound coming in front of them, it sounds like a gate creaking when opened. After the sound subsided, Simon continued walking, still escorting Jeanette towards their destination. While walking, Jeanette can see faint light behind her blindfolds, and the cold surrounding is starting to get warm._

_Simon stopped "Jeanette, we're here, you can now loosen the blindfold" he said._

_Jeanette loosened the blindfold, her eyes flickered as a blinding light entered her purple eyes. When she adjusted to the scenery, her eyes widened in surprise and happiness. In front of her is the most romantic scene she could ever possibly imagine. A white pavilion with curve stairs at each side, beautiful ornaments is hanging at the ceilings and at the edges of the balcony, a tall stage at the middle of pavilion with a chipmunk size table and seats on top, and numerous candle lights around that makes the pavilion hued with gold._

_Jeanette is speechless in what she's seeing right now._

"_Umm, do you like it?" Simon asked shyly, but got no response from the dumbfounded chipette. "Err, is it too much?" he asked again._

"_It's beautiful!" she replied with a big smile planted on her face "Come on Simon!" she grabbed his hand and ran towards the pavilion._

* * *

><p>"Did you really do all that?" Alvin asked in disbelief.<p>

"Yes, and I could say it's one of the hardest thing I did in my entire life" Simon said.

"Hey guys, can I join?" Theodore suddenly popped behind them; he's wearing a black coat just like Alvin, but wearing a green shirt instead of red inside.

"Hey Theo, sure" Simon welcomed his younger brother.

"What are you two talking about?" Theodore asked.

"About Simon's first date with Jeanette" Alvin replied.

"So, what happened on your date?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Well, just like what couples normally do on their date. Enjoying the venue, admiring the night sky on the balcony, and eating the meal" Simon explained.

"Is that all?" Alvin stood up "If I'm on your situation, I'd be probably get bored"

"Well, It's not that boring, I actually enjoyed it with Jeanette, and I also sang her a song" Simon said.

"What song?" Theodore asked.

"You'll know, after I ended the story…" Simon winked at his younger brother.

* * *

><p><em>That night was perfect, they enjoyed watching the starts twinkling brightly at the night sky and gratified with the wonderful meal. After eating, Simon and Jeanette sat on a bench just outside the pavilion.<em>

_Jeanette leaned her head on Simon's right shoulder; he cringed a little bit, but slowly wrapped his arms around Jeanette._

_Jeanette sighed as they watched the school building's lights glinted from afar."I don't know we had a pavilion inside the school premises" Jeanette said._

"_Well, I do" Simon replied._

_Jeanette quickly lifted her head off from Simon's shoulder and stared at him "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked straight._

"_Well, I was planning on saying it to you but I changed my mind and saved it for this event" Simon chuckled._

"_Good point" Jeanette said as she slowly leaned back against the bench "Is this why you're quiet this morning and late on our lunch break? You're planning our date?" she asked._

"_Yes, and it turns out that everything went better than expected, I thought I'm gonna mess up" Simon chuckled._

"_Simon, this is one of the best days of my life" Jeanette said "Thank you Simon, for everything"_

"_It's too early for that, I still have something up coming from my sleeve" Simon grinned and stood up. He headed towards the pavilion and returned with a chipmunk size acoustic guitar "I'm gonna play something for you" he grinned._

_Jeanette nearly burst into laughter when she saw Simon "Sorry, it's just that, I thought you're not good with instruments, you might mess up this time" she giggled._

"_Yeah, I admit, I'm the worst guitar player around, but I did practiced for this one" Simon said as he held the guitar into his body._

"_Ok rockstar, let's see what you've got" Jeanette smiled and listened to him._

"_I've been trying to sing this to you since I met you, so this is my chance, please listen" Simon cleared his throat and gathered up all the courage he could gather. _

_He strummed the guitar and played the intro of the song, after that, he started singing._

_**Hi, girl you just caught my eye  
>thought I should give it a try<br>and get your name and your number  
>go grab some lunch and eat some cucumber<strong>_

_**Why, did I say that I don't know why?  
>But you're smilin' and it's somethin'<br>I like on your face, yeah it suits you  
>girl we connect like we have Bluetooth<strong>_

_**I don't know why I'm drawn to you  
>could you be the other one so we'd equal two<br>and this is all based on a lucky chance  
>that you would rather add than subtract<strong>_

_**You and I  
>could be like Sonny and Cher<br>Honey and Bears  
>You and I<br>could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
>Let's make it happen<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la…**_

_**Hey, how you've been  
>I know that it's been a while<br>are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind  
>runnin' thousands and thousands of miles<br>Sorry, I know that line's outta style**_

_**But you, you look so beautiful on this starry night  
>Lovin' the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile<br>I'm captivated  
>Your beauty is timeless, never outdated<strong>_

_**I don't know why I'm drawn to you  
>could you be the other one so we'd equal two<br>and this is all based on a lucky chance  
>that you would rather add than subtract<strong>_

_**You and I  
>could be like Sonny and Cher<br>Honey and Bears  
>You and I<br>could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
>Let's make it happen<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la…**_

_Simon ended the song with a final strum and bowed to his one and only audience._

_Jeanette couldn't help but to smile to her date's song, although he's not good with it, he managed to pull this one off._

"_Gosh, Simon, it's beautiful" she clapped her hands and gave him a hug._

"_Glad you like it, I told you I practiced" he said as he returned the hug._

_Jeanette pulled away and leaned to him, they closed their eyes as their lips met. The two stayed like that for 10 seconds before ending it._

_Jeanette stared dreamily in Simon's blue eyes, just like what she did the first time she met him "Thank you again Simon, I love you" she smiled._

"_No problem" he said trying to hide his blush "So, does it mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked._

"_Hmm… let me see, yes if you can defeat me in chess" she smiled._

_Simon grinned and said "I'm not losing this time"_

* * *

><p>"And then you ended your date with another boring board game, how romantic" Alvin said sarcastically.<p>

"At least everything went well" Simon elbowed his older brother.

Theodore glanced at the wall clock and then alerted his brothers "Guys, it's already 7!" he squeaked.

"Whoa, I guess you're right Alvin, we really killed some time!" Simon sounded amaze.

"I told ya. Now, let's get going, we need to get to the wedding venue first before the girls" Alvin rushed outside the chipmunks room.

"Wait for us!" Theodore squeaked.

"You can go now Theo, I think I should stay here a little longer, to fix more things up" Simon said.

"Ok, just meet us downstairs" Theodore said as he followed Alvin.

After a few minutes, Simon joined his brothers and Dave downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Alvin asked a little annoyed.

"I just did something important" Simon reasoned.

"Well, are you ready now Simon?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave, let's go now to my wedding" Simon said.

Dave and the chipmunks got on their car and headed towards the wedding venue, which is located just inside Simon's and Jeanette's old school.

_A/N: OK, end of chapter! Sorry if it's too long, and ignore my mistakes if you find any. Next chapter is about Simon's wedding proposal and of course, the actual wedding. Thank you for reading and don't forget to __**review**__!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: OK, here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapters and I sure hope you would enjoy this one too. Hope you like it! __**R&R**__!_

Back at the Miller's residence, Jeanette is still with Brittany, but this time, Eleanor came in to join their conversation.

"Wow, Jean, you look so beautiful!" Eleanor said as she admired her sister's elegant appearance.

"Thank you Ellie, Brit is the one who pampered me" Jeanette turned to the pink clad chipette "Thank you too Brit"

"Everything for my younger sister" Brittany smiled.

"Jean, can you tell us about what happened when Simon popped the question to you?" Eleanor asked, clearly excited.

"Yeah, Ellie's right, we're not there so we didn't know what happened" Brittany added.

Jeanette glanced at the clock, it says 7:15. "Well, I'll get through with it very quickly because we don't have enough time" she said.

"It happened when we attended a concert party a few months ago…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Jean, my friend is inviting us to go to a concert party tomorrow" Simon said to his girlfriend.<em>

"_I think I'll pass Si, you know that parties and concerts are not my thing" Jeanette reasoned to his boyfriend._

"_Come on Jean, don't be such a killjoy, it'll be fun!" Simon said as he hugged her. But Jeanette stayed silent and continued reading a book "Please?" Simon pleaded._

"_Fine, we'll go" Jeanette gave in._

"_Alright!" Simon yelled in victory. _

"_Si?" Jeanette called._

"_Yes Jean?"_

"_It's been five years since we've become a couple, and you know that tomorrow is our 5__th__ anniversary right?"_

"_Yes, I didn't forget about it, that's why I'll be taking you into a party concert and we'll celebrate our anniversary there" Simon said._

* * *

><p>"What is a party concert?" Eleanor asked.<p>

"The name already said it all. A concert at the same time a party, that's why many people go there, maybe at least more or less than five thousand?" Jeanette explained.

"Wow, did he proposed to you in front of those crowd?" Brittany asked.

"Well, just let me get back to the story so that you'll know…" Jeanette said.

* * *

><p><em>That night at the concert, Simon and Jeanette greeted some of their friends. Jeanette seemed to be quiet and Simon noticed it.<em>

"_Jean, do you want to dance?" Simon asked as he offered his hand._

"_But I'm not good at dancing" Jeanette blushed._

"_Come on Jean, I know you can do it" Simon pulled Jeanette up "After all, the DJ is playing a slow dance, and slow dances are very easy" Simon grinned._

"_Ok, please bear with me" Jeanette said._

_Simon escorted Jeanette to the dance floor where other couples are slow dancing. As soon as they got there, Simon turned to Jeanette and smiled._

"_Ok, just put both of your arms around my neck and I'll do the rest" Simon said._

"_O-ok" Jeanette obeyed as she blushed under her fur. She put her arms around Simon, and Simon put his arms around Jeanette's waist, and slowly they started dancing._

"_It's not that hard though" Jeanette giggled._

"_Told ya"_

_The background music played softly in Jeanette's ear as she closed her eyes. She leaned closer to Simon, like she's hugging him now. She rested her chin on his shoulder as they both dance together._

"_Jean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Happy 5__th__ anniversary" Simon whispered to her ear._

"_Happy 5__th__ anniversary too Si, I love you" Jeanette replied and kissed him on the cheek._

"_I love you too" Simon smiled._

_They stayed like that until the music is over. They pulled away and smiled to each other. Suddenly, light flashed at the stage at the middle, a female emcee emerged from the spot light. _

"_Well, isn't that a sweet song? I know that couples would love it" the emcee said._

_Jeanette squinted her eyes as she looked at the female at the stage "Si, isn't that Claire in the stage?" she asked still looking at the emcee. She got no response and tilted her head beside her. "Si?" she asked again. Mysteriously, Simon disappeared from his spot without warning. "Si?" she called again in the crowd._

_She stopped calling him when she heard the emcee announced something "Now, we have here a very special guest who has a really important message, Simon Seville, please come up on this stage" she gestured to the blue clad chipmunk._

_Simon walked slowly to the center of the stage then to a platform so that everyone would see him. Claire, the emcee, gave him a chipmunk size microphone, then went off the stage, leaving only the chipmunk and a spotlight beaming at him._

_Simon cleared his throat then began talking "H-Hi everyone" he said and made the audience dead silent as they stared at him._

"_Umm, how do I put this…?" he murmured softly "Well, I'm here on stage to say something very important, probably the most important message I would give away to the love of my life" he said, nervousness enveloped his words._

_Jeanette stared at her boyfriend silently "Simon?" she murmured._

"_Umm, it's been five years since she became my girlfriend and today is our 5__th__ anniversary, so I want to give her something very special" he smiled "Jeanette? Can you come here on stage with me?" _

_After a few minutes, Jeanette walked slowly as she made her way up to the stage. As soon as she got there, she quickly mouthed some words "Simon, what are you planning?"_

_Simon grinned and mouthed "You'll see". When Jeanette heard this, she became nervous at the same time excited on what's going to happen._

"_Jeanette, for the past years you've been my strength, my hope, my guardian angel, my light, my love" he said every word with such emotion, Jeanette's eyes became teary._

_Suddenly, Simon knelt down and pulled something from his pocket, a small box "So, Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?" he popped the question without stammering. Deafening silence swarmed around them. Jeanette's heart beat stopped for a while, but it started to beat faster as seconds passed by. _

_Slowly she nodded, her eyes widened "Yes…" she murmured "Yes…Yes Simon!" her voice became louder and hugged her boyfriend. This time, the crowd uproared and cheered for what they have witnessed. _

_Simon and Jeanette hugged each other so tight and ignored everything around them. _

"_Oh Simon, I'm very happy" Jeanette exclaimed between sobs._

"_I've been waiting for this day Jeanette, and this is my gift for our anniversary" Simon said as he handed over a beautiful necklace._

"_Oh my gosh Simon! Thank you!" she yelled as she turned around for Simon to place it around her neck._

_Jeanette looked down to admire her new silver necklace, she lifted her head up and kissed Simon in the lips and it made the crowd cheer even louder._

* * *

><p>"And that's how he proposed to me" Jeanette ended the story.<p>

"Is that the necklace he gave you?" Eleanor asked as she pointed towards the necklace that Jeanette is wearing now.

"Yes, and I always wear it every single day" she replied as she admire the beautiful necklace.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost 8, we need to get ready!" Brittany pointed at their wall clock.

"Come on, let's hurry up, I don't want to be late in my own wedding" Jeanette giggled as she wore her wedding dress with the help of her sisters.

At the wedding's venue, Simon walks around to thank the guests for coming, at the same time congratulating him.

"Simon, it's almost time" Dave said as approached the groom.

"Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"She's not yet here, but Eleanor already called and they're on the way" Dave said.

A few minutes later, everyone is now on their seats. Dave, Claire, Alvin and Theodore are at the front seat, together with Miss Miller, Eleanor and Brittany.

Simon stood proudly in a platform as he waited for his bride. Suddenly, the organ started to play. Jeanette emerged from a big golden gate, everyone turned around to see her beautiful wedding dress. Simon stared dreamily to his bride, she's wearing a long lavender dress with purple laces at each side, and different small purple flowers are decorated around its edges.

She walked slowly towards the altar; she lifted her head up and recognized the place, the golden pavilion she remembered on her first date with Simon is seen behind the altar. Jeanette stood beside Simon and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful" Simon mouthed the words.

"Thanks" she replied.

A few minutes later, the priest started the exchange of vows "Do you Simon Seville, take Jeanette Miller to be your wife – to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Simon said as he smiled to his bride.

"Do you Jeanette Miller, take Simon Seville to be your husband wife – to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Jeanette replied.

"The rings?" the priest asked. Alvin and Brittany walked forward and offered two chipmunk sized golden rings.

The priest gladly took them and said "Simon Seville, in placing this ring on Jeanette Miller's finger, repeat after me"

"Jeanette Miller, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed" Simon said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Jeanette Miller, in placing this ring on Simon Seville's finger, repeat after me"

"Simon Seville, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed" Jeanette said as she placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride"

Simon lifted Jeanette's lavender wedding veil and kissed her passionately. The guests clapped their hands when the two pulled away.

During the dinner, Simon proceed to the stage at the pavilion and gathered everyone's attention by saying "Hello, good evening" the guest listened to him "Thank you for being here today on our wedding and before going to our honeymoon, I just want to play a song for my wife" he said as he grabbed a chipmunk sized guitar. "Jeanette, this is for you, our first song" he grinned.

Jeanette smiled and remembered the song Simon sang to her on their first date.

_**Hi, girl you just caught my eye  
>thought I should give it a try<br>and get your name and your number  
>go grab some lunch and eat some cucumber<strong>_

_**Why, did I say that I don't know why?  
>But you're smilin' and it's somethin'<br>I like on your face, yeah it suits you  
>girl we connect like we have Bluetooth<strong>_

_**I don't know why I'm drawn to you  
>could you be the other one so we'd equal two<br>and this is all based on a lucky chance  
>that you would rather add than subtract<strong>_

_**You and I  
>could be like Sonny and Cher<br>Honey and Bears  
>You and I<br>could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
>Let's make it happen<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la…**_

_**Hey, how you've been  
>I know that it's been a while<br>are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind  
>runnin' thousands and thousands of miles<br>Sorry, I know that line is outta style**_

_**But you, you look so beautiful on this starry night  
>Lovin' the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile<br>I'm captivated  
>Your beauty is timeless, never outdated<strong>_

_**I don't know why I'm drawn to you  
>could you be the other one so we'd equal two<br>and this is all based on a lucky chance  
>that you would rather add than subtract<strong>_

_**You and I  
>could be like Sonny and Cher<br>Honey and Bears  
>You and I<br>could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
>Let's make it happen<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la…**_

Jeanette was about to stand up and approach her husband to give him a hug, knowing that the song is about to end. But she stopped because Simon strummed the guitar again.

_**Babe  
>it's been five years since that special day<br>when I asked you on our first date  
>I guess it's safe to say that<strong>_

_**You and I  
>are better than Sonny and Cher<br>Honey and Bear  
>You and I<br>are better than Aladdin and Jasmine  
>We've made it happen<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la…**_

_**Let me say  
>you look so beautiful on our wedding day<strong>_

With that, he ended the song with a bow and earned a round of applause from the guests.

Jeanette stayed frozen on her seat, her mouth is open. Simon approached her and chuckled when he saw her face "Do you like it?" he asked.

Jeanette stood up and tackled his husband "Simon, I love it!" she pulled from the hug "I never knew that there's a continuation to that song"

"Well, I saved it up for this special day" he said.

"Thank you Simon, I love you"

"You're welcome, and I love you too"

The two pulled in for another kiss. After that, Jeanette grabbed her bouquet of purple flowers and called all the girls. She turned around and threw it. To everyone's surprise, it landed on Alvin's lap, which almost made him jump from his seat. After he recovers, he stood up and stared at the flowers like he didn't know what to do. He slowly walked towards Brittany and offered it to her. Brittany's cheeks burned as she took it from him.

"Nice going Brit!" Eleanor shouted to her sister with a giggle. Everyone cheered together with her.

"You're next Brit, and I know who'll be the lucky man" Jeanette giggled, making Brittany blush even more.

Simon escorted Jeanette towards a white limo to go to their honeymoon. The others followed them outside and waved. Jeanette waved back at them "Thank you!" she yelled.

"Good luck Jean!" Eleanor shouted as Theodore stood beside her.

"Have a safe trip" Brittany yelled after she recovered from her fluffy moment with Alvin.

"Thank you girls, see ya!" Jeanette yelled again and submerged her head from the limo's window.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll see them again after our honeymoon" Simon chuckled.

"Yeah I know and I can't believe I'm married, and I'm very happy about it" Jeanette smiled as she rested her head to Simon's shoulder.

"Me too, I'm equally as happy as you are" he replied.

"So, where are we going?" Jeanette asked.

"Hmm… to a beautiful resort and hotel for our honeymoon, I guess?" he grinned.

Jeanette lifted her head and gave Simon a 'is-that-all?' look.

"Haha, just kidding. Of course, we can go anywhere, as long as I'm with you Jeanette" he kissed her forehead "How about you?"

"Me too Simon, as long as I am with you" she replied with a smile.

The limo drove down the road under the evening sky, as the stars twinkled brightly high up above them.

_A/N: Ok, finish! I'm sorry if I didn't write a more detailed one, I tried to make it short, but still ended up too long. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic and thank you for reading! Don't forget to __**review**__!_


End file.
